


Faded

by artificial_amour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drabble Collection, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: It's toxic, unhealthy, and abusive. But that's all they've ever known with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, the main relationship in this fanfic is abusive, just throwing that out here now, there is name-calling, physical abuse, emotional abuse that will occur, and all that jazz. So if that bothers you, please do not read this.

>  
> 
> "Fucking bitch." Is the only warning Jongdae gets before he finds himself on the floor in pain. Blurry eyes meet the attackers and Jongdae knows where this is going to go.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hello to you too whore." His attacker, Minseok frowns even more at the greeting Jongdae gives him. He's straddling the younger man moments later. Grabbing a fist full of the other's shirt, pulling him closer. It's an awkward angle - not as awkward as the one time they fucked in Suho's closet secretly, but it's awkward none the less.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "You didn't think I'd find out about you sleeping with Suho?" Minseok asks. Jongdae just spits at the other.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not yours hyung." Minseok sees red, and Jongdae lets out a laugh. "Do you want me to tell you how he bent me ove-" Jongdae's taunting is cut off by a slap to the face, and Minseok is reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a knife.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "You're so easy to rile up."  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "And you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself. Now turn the fuck over." Minseok orders, getting off Jongdae for a few seconds, it's literally a few seconds, because the moment Jongdae is turned over, Minseok is cutting up the back of Jongdae's shirt, the youngers back is exposed, and scars litter the back in front of him, all saying the say thing.
> 
>  
> 
> _Kim Minseok_
> 
>  
> 
> He finds an empty patch of skin, it takes him a moment though before he's carving his name into Jongdae's skin again and Jongdae's crying again.
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violence and unhealthy relationships

> When Minseok wakes up, he's handcuffed to Jongdae's and his bed. He should have seen this coming in all honesty. Jongdae wore jealousy well, even better than Minseok.  
> 
> 
> "So, how was getting fucked by Byun Baekhyun?" Jongdae asks casually, playing with the **lighter** in his hand.  
> 
> 
> Oh, so Jongdae found out about that. Minseok just _laughs._  
> 
> 
> "You're one to talk, going to fucking Suho of all people Dae?" Was Minseoks response. Jongdae's response in return was to shoot him in the leg.  
> 
> 
> Pain, that's all that Minseok feels, pain and confusion. Where did Jongdae get the gun from?  
> 
> 
> "Oh hush, it's only a graze." Jongdae coos. He's grabbing something off their dresser, it's a bottle, and Minseok thinks he knows whats in the bottle.  
> 
> 
> As if to confirm his answer, there's vodka covering his lower half, and this time he actually lets out a scream. Jongdae, his precious, devious little Jongdae just laughs at his misfortune.  
> 
> 
> "I won't miss next time Minnie." Jongdae sings out in a high pitched tone, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard to Minseok. Jongdae's fucking insane, but Minseok loves him to death nonetheless.
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what this fic is going to be

>  
> 
> They are at a club tonight, Minseok is off shaking his ass against Lulu again, Jongdae is leaning against Suho, the older rubbing little circles into Jongdae's thigh. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun's eyes on him from the other side of the room, he knows the young drug lord is pissed at him for shooting Minseok, but he can't do anything about it while Suho is next to him.
> 
> "What are you thinking of Chenchen?" Suho asks him, and Chen just pulls him in for a kiss. Then he's being pulled off forcibly, and he's being dragged off somewhere.
> 
> "I don't think that's fair-" Jongdae starts but stops when teeth crash against his lips, biting them, Jongdae lets out a whimpering noise when he tastes blood, but the next thing he knows if a stinging pain to his face.
> 
> "Why isn't my good little wife at home?" Minseok growls against Jongdae's neck. Hands itching to strangle the other.
> 
> "My husband wasn't there to keep me warm." Jongdae snarks back, and that just gets him slapped again.
> 
> Then there's a knife at his collarbone.
> 
> "You wouldn't."
> 
> Minseok looks at him, and it takes Jongdae's breathe away for a moment. He's beautiful. Eyeliner smudged, hair messy, a little bit of blood on his lips.
> 
> "Is that a challenge _Chenchen_?" Minseok mocks, Jongdae just laughs as the blade etches closer to his neck. "I could kill you right here."
> 
> "You wouldn't though."
> 
> That gets Jongdae a cut to the face, it's not deep, but it stings nonetheless. Minseok’s tongue is on his face, licking up the red that blooms from his cheek.
> 
> "You love me too much."
> 
> Minseok just looks at him with an unreadable face, and then he's gone.
> 
>  


	4. A/N - Not leaving, just explaining why I haven't been updating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Hello everyone, this goes for all of my stories. 

I will be updating them soon, I just need to get back up on my feet.  
My illnesses have flared up, I have two of them, and sometimes they can be overwhelming.  
I apologize for being gone for so long, but I will update in the future, within the next month hopefully.  
So updates will be happening, I just need to get my health back together.  
I'm sorry I left without any explanation. 

If you have any questions, you can ask me on my [Tumblr](https://09artifical-amour21.tumblr.com/ask)

\- 

artificial_amour

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the people mentioned, this is fiction, hope you enjoy the roller coaster that will become this fanfic, it'll be very short but very quick updates. It won't always be chronological, keep that in mind, please. The rating has gone up due to things that I'll write in the future because ideas be flowing out of my little ol head.


End file.
